Don't Ride Me, I Love U
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: SuLay / NC-25 / BDSM / 1Shot / Baca sendiri deh


Title : Don't Rude Me, I Love U

Author : YS

Main casts :

Kim JoonMyeon a.k.a Suho

Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay

Genre : Romance, little angst

Rate : M/NC-25/BDSM(gagal)

Status : 1shot

.

.

IT'S YAOI!

.

.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

.

.

ENJOY MY FIC!

.

.

"Akh.. appo.. aku mohon lepaskan aku, Suho!"

"Melepaskanmu, heh?!" Suho mengencangkan ikatan di tangan Lay yang disambungkannya pada tralis jendela di atasnya. "Jangan harap Yixing! Susah payah aku mendapatkanmu!"

"Aish.. jangan kencang-kencang, kumohon.." suara Lay melemah. Dapat dirasakannya nyeri pada pergelangan tangannya, dan ia yakin pasti sudah memerah atau mungkin memar.

"Kau hanya perlu menurutiku manis, aku mastermu" Suho ganti memborgol kedua kaki Lay dan meletakkan kunci borgolnya di atas meja nakas.

"Apa maumu Joonmyeon?!"

"Hey, jangan panggil nama asliku, aku tak suka itu" kini Suho membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya sendiri, dan melempar kain tak berdosa itu sembarang arah. Kini terpampanglah dada bidangnya yang cukup berotot.

"Ya..yak! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Lay mulai panik saat Suho juga membuka celananya dan menyisakan _boxer_nya yang berwarna putih.

"Aku? Ah, hanya mencoba mencari kepuasan" Suho mulai merangkak melalui tubuh Lay, dan kini wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Yixing.

BLUSH~ Lay tak dapat memungkiri wajahnya kini memerah menatap wajah tampan Suho yang hanya tinggal beberapa centi diatasnya, ditambah lagi keadaan Suho yang half naked membuat Lay semakin merasa dirinya tak kuasa menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu Lay" Suho mengecup lembut bibir Lay, melumat bibir tipis itu pelan hingga kecepatannya naik menjadi semakin ganas. Suho menggigit bibir bawah Lay, mengemut daging kenyal itu seakan hendak memakannya saat itu juga.

"Akh.. appo! Hentikan!" Lay mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah lain karena Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup kencang, dan Lay yakin bibirnya pasti berdarah.

"Ck, tenanglah" Suho menjambak rambut Lay ke atas sehingga wajah Lay kini kembali menghadapnya, dan kembali melumat bibir mungil tersebut hingga membengkak. Merasa bosan, Suho beralih ke leher putih Lay yang terpampang nyata(?) di hadapannya. Dijilatnya leher jenjang itu perlahan, menelusupkan kepalanya menghirup aroma yang terdapat disana. Kemudian mulai menggigit leher putih tersebut dan menghisapnya kembali sehingga timbullah _kissmark_ berwarna merah keunguan.

"Kau merasakan ini?" Suho menekan _kissmark_ itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Akhh.. appo Suho" Lay mulai memejamkan matanya menahan sakit di lehernya.

"Lihat, aku bisa membuat banyak tanda seperti ini" sehabis berkata begitu, Suho dengan kasar merobek kaos tipis Lay dan segera membuat banyak _kissmark_ di beberapa tempat berbeda. Lay yang tak bisa menggerakan kaki dan tangannya hanya mampu mendesah dan melenguh disaat bibir tebal Suho menyentuh titik-titik sensitifnya.

"Menikmatinya eum?" Suho berbisik dengan suara berat di telinga Lay.

"Sshh.. Ani! Cepat selesaikan dan lepaskan aku, babbo" Lay menatap tajam mata Suho.

"Ck, hey! Aku sudah berusaha lembut padamu!" Suho kembali menjambak rambut Lay ke atas dan melumat kasar bibir Lay. Suho menelusupkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Lay dan mengabsen apapun yang ada disana, termasuk mengajak perang lidah. Lay mencoba mendorong keluar lidah Suho, namun kekuatannya tak seberapa jika dibandingkan Suho yang sedang terbakar amarah dan napsu.

Tangan Suho mulai turun ke bawah dan mencoba membuka celana Lay tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Kini Lay hanya mengenakan _boxer_, sama sepertinya. Suho menggesek-gesekkan juniornya dengan kasar ke junior Lay, mengabaikan sang pemilik yang mulai bergerak tak nyaman. Lay mulai terangsang rupanya.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Kau tak menikmatinya? Tapi kenapa 'adik'mu terbangun?" Suho menjilat pipi Lay.

"Ck, damn it! Kauh yang memulainya! Ce..cepath selesaikan!" akal sehat Lay mulai termakan napsu, sentuhan-sentuhan Suho kali ini mampu membuatnya melayang dan terangsang hebat. Wajah Lay memerah, keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Sudah tak sabar rupanya. Kau mau aku bermain kasar atau benar-benar kasar?!" Suho kembali menggoda Lay. Kali ini merangkak turun menuju dada Lay dan mengulum _nipple_ kanan Lay serta memanjakan _nipple_ satunya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Yak! Pilihan apa itu! Akh..!" Lay kembali menjerit saat Suho menggigit _nipple_nya.

"Huh, kuberi pilihan tak mau memilih. Ya sudah, terserah aku saja. Toh aku mastermu disini" Suho segera menghentikan semua gerakannya, beranjak dari tubuh Lay dan menuju lemarinya yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

Dildo, _lube_, _cock ring_, dan _gag ball_. Suho mengeluarkan itu semua dari laci kecil dalam lemarinya. Kembali menatap Lay di kasur dengan seringai setan yang entah dipelajari dari mana, sebelum kemudian membawa barang-barang nista itu ke hadapan Lay.

"Lihat, aku baru membeli barang-barang ini. Aku akan mempraktekkannya padamu. Diam dan nikmati saja" Suho mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Lay, mengabaikan Lay yang kini menatapnya horror.

"Su..Suhoo.. Jangan berani-berani!" Lay menggeleng dengan kasar, namun Suho yang sedang kehilangan akal sehat tak memperdulikan semua ucapan Lay.

Suho segera mengeluarkan _gag ball_ yang masih tersegel rapi, kemudian memasangkannya ke mulut Lay. Kini Lay tak dapat berbicara, hanya menggigit-gigit bola nista itu. Suho mulai membuka bungkus cock ring, Lay yang kakinya terborgol mencoba menendang-nendang Suho sambil tetap menggeleng kasar.

"Yak! Kau ini tenang sedikit kek" Suho yang mulai kesal pun menduduki kedua paha Lay, membuka _boxer_ Lay dan segera memasang _cock ring_ di kepala junior namja manis itu.

"Nah, ini baru dua" kali ini Suho mengambil lube, mengeluarkan gel lengket itu dan menggosokkannya pada juniornya sendiri setelah sebelumnya membuka boxernya dan melemparnya sembarang arah. Suho mengoral juniornya di hadapan Lay dengan gerakan menggoda, sambil sesekali mendesah akibat gerakan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Aah.. Lay... you're damn hot.." Suho memejamkan matanya dan tetap mengoral juniornya sendiri, hingga akhirnya ia merasa cairannya sudah hampir dekat, Suho semakin mempercepat kocokannya.

"Aah... Aah... LAY!" Suho memuntahkan cairannya ke wajah Lay, sontak Lay menutup erat kedua matanya agar tidak kemasukan cairan tersebut.

"Waw, HOT Lay" Suho kembali menindih Lay dan menjilat habis cairannya di wajah Lay. Merasa sudah bersih, Lay mencoba membuka matanya walau terasa sedikit lengket.

"Umph..umph..." Lay menatap tajam mata Suho sembari berkata-kata tak jelas.

"Apa? Kau mau bilang apa?! Oh, sudah tak sabar. Baiklah" Suho segera mengambil dildo yang tadi sudah dibukanya dan langsung mencoba melesakkan benda menyerupai penis itu ke hole Lay.

"Uurrghhh...!" Lay berteriak keras, air mata menetes dari mata indahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Suho sama sekali tak melakukan pemanasan pada _hole_nya yang masih sempit. Namun seakan tak memperdulikan itu, Suho langsung menggerakan benda itu maju mundur di _hole_ Lay, mencoba menemukan _sweetspot_ yang mampu membuat Lay mendesah nikmat nantinya.

"Ungh..hiks.." Lay memandang Suho sendu, berharap Suho segera menghentikan kegiatan gila yang cukup menyiksanya ini.

"Eunngghh..!"

"Got it!" Ya, Suho berhasil menemukan _sweetspot_ Lay. Suho menggerakan dildonya maju mundur semakin cepat dan cepat, cukup membuat tubuh Lay ikut terhentak keatas dan kebawah.

"Uuhh...Eungh...Ngghhh...!"

"Kau sampai ya?!" Suho menyeringai. Ia tahu pasti Lay tak dapat mengeluarkan cairannya karena juniornya terhalang oleh _cock ring_ yang tadi terpasang.

Suho kembali menatap Lay. Namja manis itu semakin melemah, matanya terpejam dengan keringat bercucuran. Tak ingin semakin menyiksa orang yang dicintainya ini, Suho pun segera mengeluarkan dildo dan melepaskan _cock ring_ serta _gag ball_ di mulut Lay. Suho bersiap menunggu umpatan dan makian yang akan meluncur dari bibir tipis Lay, namun Lay hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Suho tahu pasti, Lay marah padanya.

Namun Suho tetap tak mempedulikan itu dan mulai memasukkan junior big nya ke hole Lay.

"Akh... pelan-pelan!" Lay kembali mendesah protes.

"Ne baby" Suho kembali berusaha memasukkan juniornya, dan dengan sekali hentak masuklah junior besar itu dan tanpa sengaja langsung menyentuh _sweetspot_ Lay.

"AAAHHH... THERE SUHO...!" Suho hanya diam, mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan kecepatan minimum hingga akhirnya mencapai kecepatan maximum.

"Aah... Aahh... Inih.. Nikmath..." Lay mulai menikmati pergerakan Suho dalam tubuhnya, rasa marahnya tadi kini berganti dengan kenikmatan yang tiada taranya.

"Suhooh... akuh... Sshh.." Lay mencoba mengatakan pada Suho bahwa ia akan sampai, namun sepertinya gagal terhalang desahannya sendiri.

"Akuh jugah... Together baby..." Suho semakin mempercepat gerakannya, suara gesekan kulit bercampur decitan kasur menambah panas suasana di kamar appartemen itu.

"Su..Suho...SUHOOO..!"/"LAY...!"

BRUGH~ Suho menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Lay. Mencoba mengumpulkan napas kembali.

"Hosh...hosh...Suho.. Lepas.." Lay menggerakan kaki dan tangannya mencoba meminta Suho melepaskan tali dan borgol yang sedari tadi cukup menyiksanya. Suho yang mengerti segera bangkit, meraih kunci dan gunting di meja nakas dan segera membuka tali dan borgol yang membelenggu anggota gerak kekasihnya tersebut. Setelah terlepas, Suho kembali berbaring dengan Lay yang berbaring di dadanya.

"Mianhae.." Suho mengusap rambut Lay lembut. Lay hanya mengangguk-angguk lemah. Lay bangkit sejenak, meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuh _naked_ mereka berdua.

"Lainkali jangan begini lagi! Minta saja, tak usah kasar" Lay memeluk erat tubuh Suho.

"Ck, jika saja kau tak membuatku cemburu tadi baby. Lagipula mengapa kamu malah lari saat aku kejar?!" Suho mencubit pelan hidung Lay.

"Habisnya kamu membuatku takut! Kejar sambil bawa-bawa tali begitu" Lay mempoutkan bibirnya. Suho tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha, baiklah jadi kita sama-sama salah baby. Aku minta maaf"

"Ne, aku juga minta maaf. Aku tidak akan ngobrol dengan Kris lagi jika hasilnya akan seperti ini"

"Nah, itu lebih baik. Sekarang istirahatlah!"

"Kau juga istirahat?"

"Ck, tenanglah aku disini."

"Ne. Suho?"

"Eum?"

"Saranghae"

"Nado jeongmal"

**END**

**Annyeong~!**

**Ini FF NC-25 pertama saya :3**

**Biasanya ga brani bikin ginian, BDSM(gagal) pula :D**

**Mianhae masih amatir, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Don't forget to review! ^^**


End file.
